


Kokichi's Pet

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cock Slut, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Miu Iruma is known for two things: her foul mouth, and her "secret" submissive nature. Naturally, the Ultimate Supreme Leader would take advantage of the latter for his own amusement.





	Kokichi's Pet

"Oh, Iruma-chan!"

Miu groaned, stowing the soldering iron away. Great, just great. Of all the idiots who could interrupt her it had to be him. She pulled her goggles up and over her long, blonde hair and turned to the door. An odd mix of purple silk boudoir and mad scientist chic, her talent lab was just as messy as always and stunk of oil and burning lead. She stared down at the intruder as he just… sauntered into her lab, hands behind his head and a smug little grin on his adorable-yet-punchable face.

"The fuck do you want, you purple-haired pipsqueak?" She asked.

"Aw, didn't you miss me?" Kokichi Ouma said, pulling himself up onto the operating table in the centre of the room.

"I don't think anyone would miss you if you fucking vanished off the face of the earth! Just tell me why you're here so I can kick you out and get back to important shit."

"You mean like building the world's best sex toy?" He teased.

"H-hey!" Miu shrunk back a bit, "Th-that's important work too, you know!"

"Uh huh."

"You didn't answer the damn question!" She snapped back, repressing her… other side. "So, what're you here for? To watch my big, beautiful boobs jiggle as I work? You know I could just send you a video of that and save us both the trouble of you leavin' your room, right?"

"I'm bored…" Kokichi whined, "Saihara is always hanging out with Akamatsu, and Mom is busy all the time."

"What, you want me to play with you or somethin'? Fuck off, I'm not a babysitter!"

"Aw, but I brought you a gift and everything!" He pouted.

"… A gift?" Miu cocked an eyebrow.

"Neeheehee! I knew that would get your attention."

"Stop bein' a cocktease and just hand me the damn thing already!"

"Fine, since you're so insistent…" Kokichi pulled something from the pocket of his white jacket and tossed it to her.

"… Is this a joke?" Miu said, "It's a freakin' collar! What, did you print my name on it or somethin'?"

"You could say that." He said with a malicious grin.

Miu rolled her eyes, turning the thick leather collar over in her hands. Please, it would take more than that to get under her- she squeaked. It didn't have her name written on it. Instead, in big, gold embossed lettering, was a single word.

‘Cumslut'

"Wh-what is this…?" Miu's hands were shaking.

"Don't you like it? I had such a hard time choosing what to put there," Kokichi said, "Cock-sleeve, Cum-dumpster, Dumb Bimbo…"

Miu whined, her thighs squeezing together under the pink skirt. That just made her leather garters squeeze tighter. "Stop it! I-I'm not into-"

"Fat-breasted cow."

"C-cow?!"

"Well, duh… what else do you call something with such big udders?"

"Don't you d-dare call my beautiful boobs udders!" She squeezed her chest between her elbows, feeling her cheeks grow brighter and brighter with every insult.

"Neeheehee! I'm surprised you haven't built yourself a milking machine yet." Kokichi smirked, "I think we both know you'd look good as nothing more than a milk-farm."

Miu shuddered. She curled up on herself, knees weak. God, this little shit was pissing her off! But also… g-getting her so wet… She could already feel herself dripping down her thighs. She could feel his smug stare all over her body. Was he undressing her with his eyes? Putting her in some slutty, cow-print bikini and tacky plastic horns? Or maybe he wanted to parade his little milk-slut around in front of the others… She bit her lip.

"Well?" Kokichi said.

"H-huh? W-well what?"

"Jeez, you really are a dumb cocksucker…" He sighed, "Are you going to put your collar on, or what?"

"S-sorry…" She mumbled. It wasn't until her chokers had fallen to the floor and the buckle was tightened that she realised she could have just said no. But it was too late for that now. She thumbed the gold lettering, tracing the word over and over again as she trembled. 

Cumslut… cumslut… Fuck, it sent a shiver down her every time she thought it.

"Kneel," Kokichi said. And she did, immediately. "Neeheehee! Wow, that was sooo much easier than I thought it would be!"

"Shut up! I'm just… t-tryin' to entertain you, alright?" She mumbled, "Th-that's what you came here for, isn't it?"

"You're right! I did come here to have fun. But now I'm bored of this game… So, I think I'm going to show off my new pet to everyone else! Maybe they'll all want to have some fun with you instead."

"P-pet… fun?" Miu whined.

Kokichi hopped down from the table, pulling out a small chain from his pocket and clipping it to the front of the collar. He ruffled her hair like he would a dog's, gently tugging at the leash. Was he really going to…? All those eyes staring at her as he humiliated her…

"Oh, wait! We forgot something!" Kokichi said.

"Huh? Wh-hat?"

"I've never had a pet who wore clothes before," He said with a vicious smile.

"Y-you can't be serious!" She squeaked, "I-I can't go out there like that! W-with all their eyes o-on my naked body… s-starin' at me…"

"I thought that's what you wanted? Why else would you keep drawing attention to those fat udders of yours?"

"N-no! It's just hard to find clothes that f-fit properly…"

"Please… I'm a liar too, you know? You can't hide the truth from me. You're nothing but an exhibitionist slut who's too cowardly to go the whole way."

Miu whined. She felt him tug the leash again, forcing her to look up at him.

"Well, you dumb bimbo? Are you going to get naked or what?"

Her hands moved before she could think, practically ripping her uniform apart. Jacket, shirt, skirt… Her skin erupted in goose-bumps despite the warmth inside the lab. She could feel his eyes working over her hourglass frame, staring at her boobs as they threatened to spill out of the black, lacy bra. Next were the small stuff, socks and shoes and the leather harnesses. He giggled in front of her, and she had to hold back a moan. God, how did this little shit have so much power over her? She tossed away her fingerless glove and hesitated. All that was left was… was…

"Well, Iruma? I'm waiting…" He said in a sing-song voice.

She slid her trembling hands around to her back and fumbled with the hooks. In just a few seconds her breasts stood naked, proud and somehow perky despite their enormous size and weight. She ran her hands over the sensitive flesh, her breath shallow and sharp. Her hips wriggled as her thumbs curled around her panties, and with a flourish, she yanked them away. Like the good slut she was, she opened her legs apart to expose her dripping cunt and the little patch of hair above it.

"Jeez, they're even bigger than I thought they'd be!" Kokichi said, "All the other cows would be super jealous of those things."

Miu just nodded, squeezing her breasts between her arms. It was taking every ounce of her strength to resist the urge to masturbate in front of him; to plunge her fingers inside and writhe on the floor as he degraded her. He'd call her a slut again, right? A dirty, filthy, sex-obsessed pervert whore… She mewled, her fingers twitching. Come on, she thought, command me to do something… make me prove how much of a dumb, cock-craving bitch I am!

"And I'm done with this now…" Kokichi sighed.

"H-huh?" Miu squeaked, her heart sinking.

"This game is no fun anymore! I'm just going to give it up…"

"What? You can't!"

"Why not? If it's not fun, I shouldn't play, right?"

"No! No, no! Please! I need it! I-I'll do anythin'! I'll let you touch my boobs, I-I'll call you master… Please just humiliate me more!" She begged, grabbing at his trousers, "C-come on! I'm so close already!"

"Oh? Anything at all?"

"Anythin'!"

"Prove it," He said. And before Miu could open her mouth, he'd dropped his trousers. It was then that she learnt two things. 1, Kokichi had gone commando that day. And 2, he was an awful lot bigger than she'd expected. His cock wasn't huge –probably just above average- but it looked massive on his small, slender frame. Massive enough to immediately enrapture Miu, her jaw dropping. Drool pooled and dripped over her lips onto her cleavage as she stared at the erect cock in front of her. Smooth skin, a slight curve upwards…

"Well? I'm waiting!" Kokichi said.

Miu swallowed, suddenly very scared. She'd never thought she'd ever actually… a-at least, this far! Kokichi tugged her leash, and she almost fell into his crotch. She placed her hands on his thighs, breathing in the smell of his sweat, and slowly dragged her tongue along the underside. And again, and again. A little flicker here, a long, slow suck on his balls… and lots of attention to his tip, pre oozing out and dripping onto her tongue. She moaned loudly, revelling in just how slutty she felt. Fuck, she really was a dumb, cock-sucking whore… And she loved it.

"Come on… you can do better than that, right?" Kokichi said.

Miu whimpered, staring up at his smug face as she wrapped her lips around his shaft and bobbed along it. She just had to suck, right? And maybe use her tongue when she could… just revel in the taste of his cock and the little gasps of pleasure she could work out of him.

"Urgh, jeez… it's like you've never sucked a cock before. Don't tell me the biggest pervert here is still a virgin!" His grip on her head tightened. "Well, I guess I'll just have to do everything myself."

And without any warning, he slammed his cock down her throat. Miu gagged briefly, but she didn't have time to protest before Kokichi was thrusting into her mouth, fucking her lips like they were a second cunt. She relaxed her throat as best she could, low moans and wet slaps filling her ears. One hand slid up to her neck, feeling the bulge he made each time he pushed her head down. The other slithered down between her legs to rub at her wet slit. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she could already imagine how her make-up was running as he used her as a sex toy. She begged him with low groans and muffled gasps, and he fucked her face harder and faster.

She whined, her fingers aching as she rubbed her clit. Just a little more… just one more insult! A little more humiliation so she could cum her stupid, slutty brains out! The pressure was maddening, pleasure bubbling inside her. Come on, come on!

"Hah… I guess you are good for something, Iruma…" Kokichi panted, "You're not half bad as a fleshlight."

Miu's eyes widened. Fleshlight?! Just a toy for him to use? Nothing more than a warm place to put his cock and… and…! Her body tensed, her thighs clamping around her hand as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her scream was muffled by his cock as he kept fucking her throat like he didn't even care that she was shuddering with aftershocks or that her eyes had glazed over with the white haze of orgasmic bliss. Why would he care? She was just a dumb fuck-slut. A cock sucking bimbo whore.

It was as she was coming down from her orgasm that she felt him tense. Gagged slightly as he slammed her lips against the hilt of his cock, his shaft pulsing in her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, gulping down rope after rope of cum and tracing its path down her throat to her stomach with a shaking hand. A few more thrusts, just to get the last of it down her… and he slid out, leaving her with her tongue out and mouth open wide.

"Aw, you look good like that, Iruma-chan!" Kokcihi said.

"Hah… a-as a sweaty, slutty cum-dumpster?" She panted.

"Neeheehee! That's the spirit!" He pulled his trousers up, letting the leash fall to the floor. "You can keep those presents if you want. Maybe you could show them off to someone else. Not that I really care either way…"

"H-huh? Y-you don't want to keep me as your pet?"

"Nope! Why would I want someone as disgusting as you as a personal pet?"

Miu whined, her knees knocking together again.

"Besides…" Kokichi smirked, "A cum-dumpster should be shared by everyone, right?"

"Ah… hah… y-yes…" A goofy grin grew over her face as she hugged herself, her boobs spilling over her arms. She could wear the collar tomorrow… see how many of the guys read it and decide to use her like Kokichi had. Maybe all of them at once…! Her hand slid back down to her still sensitive cunt, grinding along her folds as she imagined all those cocks for her to service. She didn't even hear Kokichi leave.


End file.
